1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support device for equipment and more specifically to an articulated arm support device for a computer monitor or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Computer workstations, personal computers and the like are becoming more and more required in the workplace and the home. Even small business establishments often use computers for record keeping functions. Most clerical functions, in large businesses and in small businesses are performed on computers. Even workers who require a computer for only brief periods each day may have one at their workstation.
In the typical office environment, the space available in which to put the computer components, often times, is limited. While the computer CPU, disk drives and the like can be positioned out of the way, under tables or along side desks, the monitor and keyboard must be conveniently located for ready operation and viewing. This may result in the monitor being placed on a desk, credenza or table for easy viewing, with the keyboard positioned directly in front of the monitor, on the same desk, credenza or table.
When not in use, a monitor and keyboard occupy areas of work surface that otherwise could be used for other tasks. In a small office or work environment, available work surface may be extremely limited. Therefore, it would be advantageous to move the computer components out of the way when not in use. While many office furniture arrangements include keyboard trays, supports and the like for moving the keyboard out of the way, typically under the desk surface, often the monitor remains on the desk, even when not in use. Since the monitor is normally the single largest piece of computer equipment in a typical office set-up, much work area could be gained if the monitor could be moved out of the way when not in use. The problem becomes even more critical as larger screen monitors gain in popularity.
Other equipment besides computers are provided in offices and other work places for occasional, but not continuous use. For example, video tape players and televisions or monitors are used for customer information programs in some commercial establishments. These may be placed on a table or the like, for ready use when needed. However, use may be once a day, or even less. Again, work surface area dedicated to such devices may be wasted during a good portion of the working day. The work surface area could be put to advantageous use if a convenient device were available to move the equipment out of the way when not in use, and quickly move it in to a useful position when the equipment is needed.
Known types of articulating arms have provided some flexibility for office equipment arrangement, but most are not convenient in use. Wing nuts, thumb screws, lever topped nuts and various other mechanisms are known for securing the position of support devices. Many are not convenient to use and do not secure the device adequately during use. Rotating a handle, lever or knob to tighten a nut is inconvenient. If inadequately tightened, the position may change during use. Some users may not be capable of tightening the device adequately, and others may over-tighten the mechanism, causing damage to the mechanism and making it difficult for others to loosen the mechanism. Further, the mere act of tightening the mechanism may cause the support to move from the desired position. After adjusting the device, and tightening as required, the user may find it is not positioned as desired.
Clearly, benefits would be gained from a device which could support equipment such as a computer monitor in a useful operating position, and move the equipment out of the way when not in use, thereby freeing otherwise wasted work surface area. Further benefits would be obtained from such a device if locking and release of the pivotal features for such a device are accomplished quickly and easily, with minimal effort.
The present invention provides an articulated support device for computer monitors or the like. A support platform is provided for holding the monitor. A support arm is attached at one end to the support platform and is adapted at the other end for attachment to a base unit, such as a wall, modular divider unit or the like. In one form of the invention, a dual coil spring assembly is associated with the support member, and includes a first coil spring and a second coil spring disposed around the outside of a tube. One end of each coil spring is attached to a yoke, and the other end of each coil spring releasably holds the tube, by frictional engagement of the inside of the coil spring against the outside of the tube. A counterbalancing spring is provided inside the tube.
The support platform includes a dual coil spring assembly similar to the first dual coil spring assembly, two release paddles and a linkage assembly including a pulley system and cables that link the release paddles to each of the dual coil spring assemblies. Either or both paddles may be activated, to move yokes of the dual spring assemblies, thereby expanding the inside diameters of the springs and releasing the binding engagement of the springs on the tubes. By utilizing different spring constants in the dual spring assemblies, activation of each can be made to occur in series. Therefore, partial movement of the paddles will activate only one of the dual coil spring assemblies, and full activation of the paddles will release both dual coil spring assemblies. Upon releasing the paddles, the dual coil spring assemblies grasp the respective tubes about which the springs are wrapped, securing the support platform in the desired position.
In a second form of the invention, single coil springs are provided in each coil spring assembly. The coil springs frictionally engage fixed members of the support arm, and are attached to toggle wheels. Activation of the release paddles rotates the toggle wheels, turning the springs to release the frictional engagement between the springs and the fixed members of the support arm. Upon releasing the paddles, the toggle wheel is rotated to its original position, and the coil springs again engage the fixed members.
An advantage of the present invention is the convenient adjustment of a support platform in height and angular orientation.
Another advantage of the present invention is providing a support device which is convenient and easy to use.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is providing a support device which is easily adjustable yet securely locked in position once adjusted, and which can be operated with minimal inconvenience.
A still further advantage of the present invention is providing an adjustable support device having a high degree of adjustability, ease of operation for both right-handed and left-handed users, which rigidly locks in position once adjusted without strain or effort on the part of the user.